Discussioni utente:1 of spades
Benvenuto Ciao 1 of spades! Benvenuto su One Piece Wiki Italia! Grazie per i tuoi contributi a X Drake. Se non sai da dove iniziare o cosa fare, leggi questa piccola guida. Se ti piace il nostro progetto seguici su Facebook e Twitter! Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! Puoi firmare i tuoi messaggi scrivendo ~~~~ che viene automaticamente sostituito dalla tua firma con la data. -- Meganoide (Discussione) 12:19, 4 giu 2012 Articoli Ciao, grazie per i tuoi contributi, ricordati di inserire i messaggi in fondo alla pagina di discussione! Per la tua domanda l'indice viene inserito automaticamente una volta che nella pagina ci sono più di 3 sezioni credo. Confermo quello che ha detto Leviathan, cioè di ricordarsi di scrivere in fondo alle pagine di discussioni e di non preoccuparti per quell'indice perchè è automatico. Aggiungo che la pagina di Scotch, anche se non era perfetta, era fatta molto bene. La traduzione era quasi perfetta e hai usato correttamente il "profilo personaggio". Se vuoi posso insegnarti come caricare le immagini e come mettere le categorie: sono le uniche cose che forse non sai fare. --Meganoide 16:31, giu 4, 2012 (UTC) Bugiardo... sai un sacco di cose. Perchè vuoi farmi credere che sei un principiante? Cosa nascondi? :-) --Meganoide 19:01, giu 4, 2012 (UTC) Vuoi creare la pagina di Caesar Clown? Non farlo, evitiamo di creare pagine su argomenti attuali. --Meganoide 19:23, giu 4, 2012 (UTC) Rettifica, se vuoi puoi iniziare a tradurla, se posti prima tutto il testo in inglese possiamo darti anche una mano. Buonissima la parte di Caesar Clown che hai tradotto. Solo una nota: i termini stranieri, in italiano, non prendono la S anche se sono al plurale, quindi sono "i Marine" e "i cocktail". Per le immagini ci pensiamo io o Leviathan a caricarle. Tu pensa a tradurre il testo, che stai andando bene. Inoltre ti do un suggerimento: ricordati di tradurre il titolo del paragrafo solo quando avrai tradotto tutto il contenuto del paragrafo, così puoi usarlo come promemoria, del tipo "se il titolo è in inglese c'è ancora qualcosa da tradurre". --Meganoide 23:27, giu 4, 2012 (UTC) La pagina esiste già e si chiama fasce di bonaccia. Se ti va, che ne diresti di tradurre tutta o almeno una parte delle pagine Seppy e Caribou? Sono già state incollate, parzialmente tradotte e poi abbandonate... oppure traduci quello che vuoi, le mie erano solo proposte. --Meganoide 22:28, giu 6, 2012 (UTC) Non ti preoccupare, non hai fatto niente di grave, più che altro mi dispiace aver cancellato la pagina perchè ci avevi messo tempo e impegno, ma ovviamente era l'unica cosa che potevo fare. In pratica fidati dei link solo se sono su "articoli ok". --Meganoide 22:40, giu 6, 2012 (UTC) Per Seppy il testo non tradotto è tra i tag per i commenti () lo vedi se vai nell'editor in modalità codice sorgente. Ottimo lavoro come sempre, ma potresti evitare di andare a capo dopo quasi ogni frase? --Meganoide 09:56, giu 8, 2012 (UTC) Spero che tu sia ancora vivo e che tu voglia ancora contribuire allo sviluppo di questa wiki! Ti andrebbe di tradurre assieme a me la pagina di Brook? È molto lunga, soprattutto la storia, per cui meglio essere in due per finire entro Natale. Fammi sapere se ci sei, così ci organizziamo. --Meganoide 17:23, giu 17, 2012 (UTC) Nessuna fretta, tanto io prima voelvo terminare le pagine degli episodi della "saga dopo la guerra" e mi ci vorrà una settimana circa. Comunque pensavo di dividerci il lavoro nel seguente modo: tu, che traduci più in fretta di me, ti dedichi alla storia, che è molto lunga. Io faccio l'introduzione, le relazioni, le abilità e l'"altro". Spero di riuscire a finire prima di te, e a quel punto ti aiuterei a completare la storia. Questa idrea di creare Brook mi è venuta in mente pensando che le pagine dei protagonisti sono le più lette, e Brook è colui he ha la storia più corta. Inoltre nell'ultimo sondaggio, tra i non membri del Monster Trio è risultato il più amato. A proposito, ricordati di firmarti premendo il tasto apposito. È quello con le quattro ~. --Meganoide 16:56, giu 18, 2012 (UTC) In questo periodo dovrò dedicarmi alla creazione delle pagine degli episodi che trasmette Italia2. Se vuoi puoi iniziare la pagina di Brook anche da solo, oppure fare qualcos'altro. Non siamo costretti a lavorare in sincronia, e sei libero di scegliere la pagina che preferisci (a parte alcune eccezioni)! --Meganoide 09:32, lug 5, 2012 (UTC) Ci sei ancora? --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:24, nov 1, 2012 (UTC)